The Dreadful Project
by evil chick
Summary: Shinji and Asuka are forced to do a project together. Read to see what it is. Beware, alot of weird love triangles. Chapter 4 finally up! OMG Shinji and Asuka are on a date! Did it end well? R&R warning:...ehh sorry...its formatted all wrong
1. The Assignment

Okay this is an idea that came to mind when I saw an episode of Saved by the Bell. I thought it would be funny if I used the Evangelion characters in this so I hope you like it. I also don't own Evangelion; it belongs, only to Gainax. This is supposed to be funny but I might go angsty by accident. I have a tendency to do that.  
  
* * *  
  
The classroom was loud with conversations of all the worried students. Everyone was discussing what their mid-term project was and they were hoping it would be easy. Shinji sat in his desk along with his friends who were preoccupied with the problem, though Shinji didn't really seem to care. He was too busy looking at Rei, wondering about her. She was too quiet, in the years she had been in school, she never made any friends at all. He remembered how fast Asuka made a lot of friends in the first day of school and Asuka didn't exactly have the best personality. It really surprised him but then again, Asuka always surprised him. Toji leaned against Shinji's desk and stared at Kensuke who was fiddling with his model of a plane.  
  
"I wonder what our project is gonna be about," said Kensuke still entranced with the detail on the model. Toji smiled slyly as he quickly looked at Shinji.  
  
"I hope we can pick our partners!" screamed Toji happily.  
  
"Oh do you want to be my partner?" asked Kensuke as he managed to look away from his toy. Toji stared at him and grinned.  
  
"Of course not! Ikari will be my partner!" he said and noticed that his friend looked hurt because of the glare he was giving to him. "Geez, you aren't much of a smart friend, so don't look surprised."  
  
"True", he mumbled to himself. Shinji stopped looking at Rei to see Toji and Kensuke were staring at him with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Well, someone looks love struck," Shinji blushed and turned away from his friends, realizing this would take a long time to stop the argument.  
  
"I am not in love!" He denied helplessly, "I don't like her in that way!" Suddenly he noticed she was glancing at him fighting with his friends and he blushed more. Asuka turned to see what was happening and started to laugh.  
  
"Look! Shin-chan is blushing all the way to his ears!" the red head vixen pointed at him snickering maniacally with her friends. "What a loser!" Hikari saw the teacher walking down the long hall and immediately screamed as he entered through the threshold of the classroom.  
  
"Everyone stand! You may now sit," the whole class settled down quietly, ready to know what the project was. The teacher sat down and started the roll call. Everyone was nervously waiting for the sensei to announce the project but it seemed he was taking his time.  
  
Finally he finished and took out a paper with everyone's names. "Okay, this year's project will have to do with parenthood." The whole class gasped. "You are Japan's future so we want to teach you about both marriage and how to be a good parent. I will assign you your partner right now" he started to name off names. "Hikari and Kensuke," Hikari screamed when she looked at her partner. "Toji and Rei," Toji just smiled and looked at Rei.  
  
"Well that isn't so bad," he whispered to Shinji. Shinji began to feel worried about who he was partnered with but he felt let down he couldn't be with Rei. Though, maybe it was good or else it'd be very awkward.  
  
"Shinji and.."there was a long silence, only the sound of Asuka making fun of Hikari was heard, "Asuka." Asuka slowly turned back to the teacher.  
  
"What, Sensei? Did you just say that I will have to marry Shinji Ikari?" the teacher nodded and kept on reading the other names. "What!!!!! I don't want to marry Shinji, he's such a loser!" She immediately started to pout and Hikari pet her head.  
  
"Shinji isn't so bad, he's actually kind of cute compared to. Kensuke," said Hikari as she kept on petting Asuka's head. "You still like Shinji, don't you?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes, but I don't want to be his WIFE!!!!" screamed the German girl as she stabbed her eraser with her pencil, angrily. Her best friend backed away, scared, "I hate this!!!"  
  
Shinji threw his head against his desk, "Why her? I'm gonna end up having my head bitten off more than usual. This is living hell, as if living in the same house with her isn't bad enough, she has to be my wife!" Toji intently looked at Rei and smiled, finding himself lightly blushing.  
  
"Well Rei would make a good wife," he said dreamily. Shinji raised his head trying to make sure he didn't just hear what he thought he heard. Kensuke yawned.  
  
"Nah, this isn't so hard. Hikari's probably gonna take over, which means I don't have to do much work" he laughed, "I think I'm actually lucky today." Shinji glared at Kensuke.  
  
"Tomorrow I will marry everyone, so it'll be official." He smiled, "I expect the best from all of you, okay." All of the teenagers groaned wishing that the day would just end.  
  
* * *  
  
Shinji sat in his bed thinking about how difficult the project was going to be with Asuka as his wife. It was also pretty awkward because for some reason he felt some sort of tension around her, he kind of liked her. She obviously didn't like him so he knew he was going to get hit more than usual. "Oh god, I'm so screwed", he mumbled to himself as he threw himself onto the bed. Why did everyone else have good partners except him? Maybe he could convince the teacher to separate them? Nah, Asuka has probably already tried. He let out a sigh and suddenly someone slammed the door open, causing Shinji to jump.  
  
It was Asuka with an angry look on her face holding a rolled up newspaper in her hands. "I'm gonna show you how a wife really is Shinji!" she screamed as ran towards him, ready to hit him. Shinji backed away from her, finding that he was cornered. "Kensuke told me what you saying about me!" The scared boy closed his eyes, expecting to get horribly beaten up. Stupid Kensuke!  
  
* * *  
  
This is the end of the first chapter. I hope you liked it so far. Just so you could be aware there will be a lot of different love triangles which means a lot of confusion. Sorry this chapter was so short and I'll make sure they will be longer. If I get enough reviews I will write the next chapter, so please review! ^_^ thanks for reading anyways. 


	2. The Big Night Before the Big Day

Bwahahahaha! I have finally managed to find time to write the second chapter for this fic and I am so sorry that I've taken so long! bows thanks for all the reviews, I hope this chapter is good enough and long enough. Oh yeah, well the reason this is rated PG-13 is the mild language and adult situations. see it's not so bad!

* * *

Asuka ran towards Shinji who was already in the fetal position in hope that somehow he would be spared. He cringed, closing his eyes expecting the fatal blow but nothing happened. Not knowing what to do Shinji curiously lifted his head to see Asuka backing away with a look of distain on her face. She dropped the newspaper and placed her hand over her forehead, "Sorry Shinji. I shouldn't have tried to hit you," she paused, looking to the side. "I guess we need to get along for the grade. We both can't use an F with our already horrible averages" Shin-chan couldn't help smiling at her but she didn't exactly know what he meant and assumed he was being his typical smart ass self. "You know Ikari-kun, you really suck"

"But I didn't do anything," he said helplessly clinging on to his bed sheet, worried that his luck would be quickly taken away. Asuka suddenly gave him the most evil glare he had ever seen and it paralyzed him. She quickly turned away from him in a huff and slammed the door to his room. What was wrong with this girl? It seems like he would never be able to figure her out. Once he was left alone in his little neat room, he pulled out his SDAT to possibly think to himself since he had no homework. A thought suddenly hit him... he was going to marry Asuka. Alone he giggled, placing his forefinger on his mouth and his face turned a light red. He paused yet again and his eyes widened HE WAS GOING TO MARRY ASUKA!!! Oh man, he was so gonna die yet somehow he already knew this.

Shinji groaned and let out a well needed sigh. These days were going to get worse and worse with each new assignment He quickly grasped at the headphones and placed them in his ears, maybe listening to music might make him forget for a while rather than to remember.

There was a loud crash heard throughout the apartment as Asuka slammed her door to her room in an effort to shut herself off from the world. She stomped and let out a scream that was so piercing that Shinji could hear it clearly with his music blasting in his ears. The teenage boy shook in his bed and swore that he wouldn't want to come out of his room that whole day.

"Damnit that baka really gets to me," Asuka mumbled to herself as she grasped at the telephone that layed in a pile of clothes. Her grip tightened on the black cell phone as her heart began to pound so hard that she swore it would tear out of her ribcage. Helplessly she tried to do the typical breathe in breathe out method but she found herself hyperventilating. Her door suddenly opened and there was Misato panting just as badly as Asuka but the horrible thing was that she taking a shower at the moment.

"What's wrong Asuka! I heard a lot of screaming and slamming, I thought maybe you had finally killed Shinji!" The girl standing before Misato just stared at her feeling quite thankful that some of the towel was covering her but much to her demise Shinji slowly opened his door to see what had happened.

Misato raised her hand happily, "Hey Shin-chan" The towel dropped to the floor therefore causing Shinji's eyes to widen and Asuka to let out a scream. Shinji couldn't help overlooking the well endowed Misato but he turned feeling quite humiliated that he had actually looked. "Opps," Misato mumbled and picked up the towel. "I'm sorry you guys, I guess I'll leave then." The older women left the room leaving the two teenagers alone in the room basking in the awkward silence.

"You stupid pervert I saw you looking at her" Asuka almost immediately screamed, clearly breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry," Shinji said in self defense, dreading the fact that he came out of his room but honestly, much to his disgust was glad that he saw Misato naked. He shivered at the thought though but he didn't have much time to think since a very very angry Asuka was walking towards him. He just backed away and both felt and heard the thump of his back hitting the wall. Suddenly Asuka held herself back again despite how much he deserved a kick in the crotch but she had to stop. Though what hurt her the most was the way he stared at Misato, she closed her eyes and realized something...she was jealous.

* * *

There was an appetizing smell that filled the residence and it was the only sign that Hikari was cooking for her family. She stood in front of the countertop chopping up some onions crying for more than one reason. "Of all people, why Kensuke," the cook mumbled under her breath trying to hold back her tears. "Why couldn't it be Toji," she whimpered. Hikari knew she was going to have to do all of the work but then again that wasn't so bad, it was just having to always be with the crazy otaku throughout the school day. It was too much for the girl so she decided to try to avoid her future husband and get the one she wanted.

* * *

Shinji was yet again staring at his ceiling for some unknown reason but sleep was easily overcoming his already tired body. Tomorrow was the day...the day he was actually beginning to dread with each passing second. Getting married was a big thing but it shouldn't be when it wasn't even real, yet somehow it did feel real, a little too real for Shinji's own liking.

Asuka was also on her bed thinking about the whole marriage thing going over the same bad things but not everything was bad. A smile appeared on the vixen's face, "I'm going to be Ms. Ikari," she whispered turning a light red.

* * *

Well umm that was the second chapter and I'm already working on the next one. I hope you liked it but I'm still open to criticism so please review. I'm emphasizing PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thanks and I love ya! Sorry for how short it is and the crappy formatting tear I TRIED SO HARD!!!!


	3. Mixed Signals

Ha well I haven't updated this fic in a really long time, well due to school and procrastinating I have  
completely forgotten about it! Ha well I want to thank you guys for all the reviews, especially the ones  
that repeat over and over again ha ha. Hope you like this longer chapter like you requested. Umm I love you  
by the way enjoy and ignore me, you deserve it!

* * *

Shinji lifted his head from the comfort of his pillows. He had spent quite a while just thinking of the things  
were about to happen the next day. A sigh escaped his lips once the music ended in his SDAT. The whole  
night he had slept on and off and he didn't really feel at rest. There was noise in the living room which meant  
it was probably morning. He was usually the one to get up first but obviously someone had beaten him to it.

Lazily Shinji got off of the bed and slowly slid his door open. Asuka's blue eyes stared back at him with a  
spoon in her mouth pouring milk into a bowl of cereal.

"Why are you awake so early," murmured Shinji scratching his bed head with only one eye open.

"Well why are you awake so late," she retorted once she pulled the spoon out of her mouth and put in its  
rightful place, in the bowl. "I had to make my own breakfast for once because you had to be so lazy." Shinji's  
eyeswidened.

"That's odd," he managed to say but Asuka went on complaining.

"I mean, how could you just think about yourself? I have wants and needs too, Shinji!" She placed her hand  
on her chest but noticed Shinji was instead pondering his bad timing. Suddenly Misato came out of her room  
practically dragging herself out typically yawning and scratching her stomach. She smiled at both of the kids  
almost drunk like.

"Ha you two are getting married today aren't you," she let out a small giggle seeing both teenagers turn a dark  
red, "Seems like you're perfect. Too bad you are too young to get married yet." She placed her hands on Shinji's  
cheeks and pinched them while laughing harder. "Boy is he a great catch Asuka! A real man!"

"I guess," Asuka said feeling her cheeks return to their former color. Shinji's eyes followed Asuka as she went  
to the kitchen to eat. Misato still clad with a smile hugged the depressed teenager.

"Don't worry, you are a great catch Shin-chan," she said with a reassuring tone of voice.

"I guess," he muttered.

* * *

There Shinji was sitting in the same seat sitting next to the same people and staring at Rei looking outside.  
But something was different, he took in some air and turned to Asuka who was chit chatting with Hikari. It was  
only an assignment, it wasn't like they were really gonna get married, thought Shinji. Toji nudged Shinji with a  
smile clad on his face.

"Hey its our lucky day, or at least mine," he smirked as Shinji grimaced. "Why so gloomy, is it cause you're  
marrying the devil incarnate?"

"She's not so bad, right," Shinji stared at Toji with huge eyes, creeping him out a little. He backed away from  
Shinji.

"Dude, this is Asuka we're talkin about," Kensuke came out from behind Toji nodding, "She's pure evil"

"Yeah that girl can be a little scary," said Kensuke, "I'm glad I got Hikari, imagine being stuck with Asuka!"

"Ha!" both of Shinji's buddies said in unison.

Shinji leaned against his arm still staring at Asuka, "Why do you think she hates me so much?"

"Huh!" they both screamed.

"She treats me so badly for no reason," he then lowered his arm down and placed his head on it deep in  
thought. "I don't act mean or anything but she still is…"

"Asuka," Toji completed Shinji's sentence even though it wasn't exactly what he was going to say. "It's the  
way she is with everyone, now stop thinking about it so much."

"Yeah stop it Shinji, you're bringing us down. This is a great day, as of today we will be married men!"  
Kensuke said triumphantly with standing on a desk with both hands in the air. Toji let out a huge laugh and  
placed his hand on Shinji's shoulder. Shinji just stared at him not exactly in the mood for rough housing.

"Dude I hope you made the most of being a bachelor last night cause today we are taken!" Both Toji and  
Kensuke grabbed their drinks and took a big manly gulp.

Hikari overheard the screaming boys, how couldn't she, they were really loud. She rolled her eyes but was  
reminding of the crisis at hand. Asuka paused as well but didn't take any interest in them, "What idiots," she  
muttered.

"What did you say Asuka!" screamed Toji even louder in her direction.

"Oh you really want to know what I said…" she leaned against her leg that was on the chair with a sinister look  
on her face. "I said you were—"

"IDIOTS!" screamed Hikari at the top of her lungs. The whole class gasped at this sudden hostility  
towards Kensuke and Toji. Rei glanced at her rowdy classmates but quickly looked away and Toji  
immediately noticed. Hikari's face turned an even darker red, "I HATE YOU!" The teacher walked i  
nto the room and Hikari turned resembling a deer blinded by headlights. "All rise," she said in barely a  
whisper and stood. The whole class stood yet again feeling the dread of anticipation. "…Sit." As usual  
the sensei took his sweet time but it was well understood considering the fact that he was a very old man.  
He gathered all of his papers on his desk and made them into one nice, perfect stack and he made sure  
of that. He slowly made his way to the front of the class and cleared his throat, the class then sighed.

"Ok, I'm sure you're all excited about getting married today…so," his voice was monotone as usual  
and it took all the excitement, if any, out of the teenagers. He cleared his voice, "Well you're all married  
now." Toji twitched a little, all this for nothing? He felt a little let down as well as everyone else in the room  
at the moment excluding Hikari who was still trying to keep herself from hyperventilating. The sensei blankly  
stared at the class and then turned back to his desk, gotthe pile of papers he had tried so hard to even  
out and passed them out to each row.

Toji turned and passed the worksheet to Shinji with a snicker on his face. "Understand, you will have to  
spend a certain amount of time with your wife or husband preferably a minimum of two hours. You will use  
this worksheet to log each day and then at the end of this whole project you will have to write a four page  
essay about both your experience and how marriage has changed before and after second impact."

"Now that was a long sentence, did he even breathe?" muttered Toji under his breath, "That old man  
sure is full of something and it's not oxygen…"

"Excuse me Suzahara, what did you say?" said the teacher stunning Toji.

"Umm…urrr…," he pulled at his collar nervously and turned, "I said that this is such a great idea."

"NO NO THAT'S NOT WHAT HE SAID," screamed Hikari with her finger pointing at him, "Sensei, he  
said that you were full of shit!" The whole class gasped even more, something was seriously wrong with  
Hikari even Asuka was worried.

"Umm Hikari," she placed her hand on Hikari's wrist, "Calm down Hikari." She then whispered with caution,  
"Don't take it out on Toji, you'll get him…" she muttered even lower to herself, "But I doubt he's worth it."

"I DID NOT SAY THAT," Toji jumped up full of anger. "

"That's it you two, see me in detention!" he screamed even getting Rei's attention.

"What! What! NOOOOOOOOO!" exclaimed both Toji and Hikari.

* * *

Asuka walked out the door, class was over and she was a little tired out especially with the big mess Hikari  
made. It was so out of character for her to be acting this badly and over Toji of all people. There was nothing  
attractive about Toji what so ever and he shows no good traits. As she was pondering she was standing by  
the doorway holding her book bag in her arms. Shinji came up behind her and placed his finger on her shoulder.

"Umm we're supposed to spend time together today," he gulped once Asuka stopped daydreaming.

"We don't have to Shinji," she started walking away and Shinji stumbled after her helplessly.

"But…"

"You know you could just lie on the log. I doubt the teacher will even notice," she quickened her pace but  
Shinji was still trailing behind her until he managed to catch up.

"That's wrong and you know it," he stared at her peeved with her lack of conscience.

"Geez Shin-chan you're such a goodie goodie," she huffed looking the other way. "You know I can't be  
stuck in a room with such a baka like you."

"Fine, I'll just follow you around then," he was actually taking a stand against the fiery vixen. She smiled a  
little liking this sudden burst of aggression.

"Oh really," she said flirtatiously, Shinji was taken aback, "Fine then."

* * *

School may have been over for Asuka and Shinji, but Toji and Hikari sat alone in an isolated room without the  
teacher. They were separate from each other sitting at each opposite side. Toji glanced at Hikari, "You got me  
in trouble ya know."

"I know," she muttered regretfully.

"What did I do to you to get you so pissed? I don't remember doing anything."

"You weren't my husband," she said softly. Toji stared at her with wide eyes.

"What!" That just threw him off, he didn't know what was wrong with her.

"I'm sorry," he eyes became huge and watery.

"Oh I know what's wrong with you…" he smiled and whispered with caution, "You must be on your  
menstrual cycle."

"Huh!" she screamed with this sudden accusation.

"Isn't that when you girls get all confused and stuff," he asked her testing her temper.

"Oh I hate you!" she picked up all of her books, "I've stayed long enough!" She left the room in a huff leaving  
Toji.

"Ah so I was right…" he said, stroking his chin.

* * *

Asuka walked into her room and grabbed a stopwatch. She was in a good mood at the moment, she was glad  
that her act got some sort of attention from Shinji. He wanted to do the right thing or he just wanted to be with  
her, personally she didn't really know but maybe she did. Her smiled widened a little bit, she became almost  
dreamy. There was no way to explain this but she liked him…a lot. A voice came from the living room.

"Asuka did you find it," Shinji said.

"Yeah I got it you baka," she walked from her room to the living room in her typical stride. Her finger pressed  
on the start button and a high pitched beep was heard from the stopwatch. "What do you propose we do."  
She sat next to the teenager on the floor and leaned her arms against the top of the table with her eyes locked  
into his. This whole show hypnotized Shinji only left with a goofy smile. It was just the way that she carried  
herself, she was nothing like him. She was what was missing from him, possibly what he could have been under  
different circumstances. Asuka wasn't perfect but she was pretty close.

"I don't know," he scrambled to say after much thought. Her facial expression changed to one that was  
disappointed and bored.

"I see," she paused and looked the other way. "Why don't we just talk or something." Shinji didn't know  
what to say after that but she was just staring back at him, expecting something, expecting anything. His mind  
was rushing and nothing right would come out but he still opened his mouth letting whatever come out.

"You're really pretty," his eyes widened at what he said.

"Well yeah, tell me something I don't already know," he felt her move a little closer than him but her words  
were so arrogant he didn't know what to think.

"Heh heh," he scooted a little bit away from her, feeling himself get a little nervous. "Why don't we just see tv then."

"Hmm I guess, but isn't that boring. You should know there's nothing good on," suddenly a delightful idea hit her.  
"Why don't we go out somewhere?"

"Huh," he turned with his face a dark red, did she mean a date?

"Let me go get ready and we can go to the movies and eat out!" said Asuka enthusiastically. All Shinji heard  
was the beep of the stop watch and all he saw was Asuka running to her room.

"…ok," he garbled. A few minutes passed before Asuka came out with dark red lipstick suiting her vibrant  
personality and red bows in her hair possibly ever article of clothing she had was red. She looked slightly irritated  
when she looked at Shinji.

"Well are you ready yet!"

* * *

Ooo so what do you think is going to happen next? Ha only I can know! Well at least until I finish the next  
chapter. Will Asuka and Shinji's date go well? Will Hikari finally convince Toji that she isn't on her period?  
Will anything ever happen to Kensuke? Will Misato randomly come out of nowhere with advice? Will Rei ever  
look at something other than out a window? And what new horrible assignment will bring out a new side out of Shinji  
that will either win a girl or disgust her? Well only your reviews will help me reveal answers to these questions or more  
questions to these questions. Please review and criticize me! Tear me apart man! 


	4. What are you doing!

Well this is swell, this chapter might answer questions like I said before and it might add even more questions. :D I'm warning you

something crazy and unexpected will happen…well I don't know if its unexpected…but its gonna happen! Hope you like this new

chapter which I am making even longer, or at least trying. Oh yeah thanks for the reviews and enjoy this! Cherrios!

-----------------------------------

Asuka walked arm and arm with Shinji clad with a huge smile on her face. She always wanted to do this sort of thing with her Shin-chan,

to walk in a huge crowd showing off that he was hers. Well it wasn't official yet, but her dream of a perfect date had come true thanks to

some stupid project. She turned to Shinji, he looked terrified. His arm trembled and his face was pale. "Umm Shinji are you okay?"

"Well…now that you ask," his face turned blue and he ran away. Asuka ran after him dreading the fact that she had to wear pumps. She

chased after him until he stopped and puked in an alley way.

"Oh," Asuka stopped, grasping onto her little red purse. Shinji looked up at her with his face a dark red realizing that he didn't escape

fast enough to hide this horrible act. "Shin-chan…" she looked worried, she actually looked worried. Shinji couldn't realize what was

happening before his eyes. Her face wasn't mean looking anymore, it actually provided some kind of comfort. "You shouldn't get so

nervous around me," she smiled the most beautiful smile that he had ever seen.

"Oh…no…I—I wasn't," he lifted himself up feeling the aching in his stomach disappear.

"Wanna go home?"

"Oh…please…no," Shinji stammered avoiding eye contact from the beautiful girl that was his date and his wife…well not really.

"Well, I didn't know you were so eager to be with me," she said in her typical tone of voice. "Shall we proceed to dinner?"

"Sure," he walked towards her and their arms intertwined yet again. She pulled his arm a little closer to her, a streak of red flashed upon

his face. They made their way to a ramen restaurant; after all, it was all they could afford. Asuka decided to buy the biggest bowl while

Shinji bought the smallest. They sat down on the picnic tables to observe the current nightlife. Shinji started slirping away at his ramen

noodles but Asuka just giggled a little.

"You know Shinji…" she said and Shinji turned to her paying attention.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch sometimes," she giggled again, lowering her head staring down at her bowl.

"A bitch! No you aren't a bitch," Shinji scrambled to say almost spilling his soup.

"Oh come on, I know you and the other two stooges call me that all the time," she leaned her head against her fist staring into Shinji's

eyes.

"Well they do, and I think I have once…" his deep blue eyes stared into the wood of the picnic table. "But you do leave bruises!" He

screamed almost desperate to defend himself.

Asuka let out a hearty laugh and got closer to Shinji. Without breaking contact, her hand was placed on his. "You're really cute," her

pink lips formed a smile.

-----------------------------------

Rei sat in Toji's room looking around at all the interesting posters and the unmade bed, just like home. A slight smile appeared on her

face. Toji walked into the room holding two glasses filled with soda. "Here's something to drink," he handed it to her and she reached for

it slowly as if she wasn't sure what to do.

"Thank you," she spoke softly. Toji sat down on his bed comfortably and looked up at her.

"So tell me about yourself."

"There is nothing to say," she stared at the bubbles make their way to the top of the glass and then disappear.

"I'm sure there's something to say," he said trying to reassure her.

"There is nothing to say that isn't confidential," she reworded herself letting down Toji a little bit.

"Oh I see," he paused feeling sweat drip down his face. "I guess I'll just tell you about myself"

"Proceed if you like," she said in her monotone voice.

"I think you already know about my sister and that I'm fourteen years old just like you. I can't really say I have a favorite color but I do

love to be around my friends and play basketball."

"That's nice, having friends."

"You know, you should get some," he smiled warmly.

"Ikari is my friend," her eyes glistened.

"Huh? Shinji?" he felt his heart sink just looking at her thinking of Shinji.

"Yes, Ikari,"

"Oh…"

-----------------------------------

Hikari stared at Kensuke, he was possibly the most boring guy in the world. The whole time he had been talking about how much he

loved stupid things, she never took time to actually remember what they were. She was walking back to her apartment with her head

down, too bad she didn't get Toji. She would actually be able to get to know him better, get to really see his sensitive side. He was so

dreamy. She turned a light pink and stared into the starry sky above her.

Nothing was going to stop her! She would be willing to get Toji no matter what, be it the mysterious beauty of Rei, or the otaku…ish…

ness of Kensuke! She raised her fist to the sky and shook it. "By God I will be your wife, Toji Suzahara! Nothing will stop me from

getting what is rightfully mine! NOTHING!"

-----------------------------------

Shinji sat in the dark movie theatre staring into the silver screen that was just playing ads. He let out a sigh as he still saved the seat next to

him for Asuka. She arrived with a huge popcorn and two drinks. "They had this deal where you get an extra extra extra large order of

popcorn, you'd get two free drinks," she said happily barely managing to carry the gigantic popcorn.

"You didn't have to," Shinji laughed nervously.

"NO NO I DID," she screamed at him suddenly sounding like the old Asuka he had known, so maybe he hadn't lost the girl he knew.

The movie started and everything became dark and quiet except for the shuffling of the people getting prepared. Asuka drank out of her

soda drink and then stared at Shinji who was staring at the screen. Her mouth turned upside down as she still drank.

Shinji had the saddest looking blue eyes. So many horrible things had happened to him and she knew what exactly he was feeling despite

her fierce competitiveness against him. That would really make the relationship interesting, she laughed to herself. Imagine all the things

they could do together. She closed her eyes. "Chill out, it's only the first date…" she spoke in soft words. But it was the beginning of

something.

The movie ended but not once did she even bother paying attention to it, she spent the whole time twiddling her thumbs as a billion

thoughts passed through her head. Though it didn't seem like it Shinji had been feeling the exact same thing. The lights turned on slowly

and everyone stood up either applauding the film or booing at it. Feeling slightly disoriented Shinji and Asuka held onto each other as they

stumbled down the stairs and then walked along an aisle leading to one bright doorway. "Well that was a great movie," Shinji said with a

worried smile on his face trying to hide the fact that he lost interest in it quickly.

"Oh, it was really stupid the way that couple died," she quickly said as she shifted her eyes side to side.

"Umm no one died in the movie…it was a romantic comedy…"

-----------------------------------

Shinji and Asuka arrived at the dark apartment more or less falling through the doorway laughing. Asuka looked around the apartment,

Misato wasn't home. She continued laughing and then held his hand when she reached her room. They both quieted down and Shinji

turned a dark red. Much to his surprise she leaned over and kissed him whole heartedly. He didn't know what to do in this sort of

situation, he stumbled a little bit but then closed his eyes and kissed the red haired girl back. The feeling was mutual! The feeling was

mutual! He could have jumped up and down but then Asuka slid her door open but was still kissing him. She tried to pull him into the

room but he pulled back in his direction. "What are you doing?"

"It means I had a great time…" her arms embraced Shinji's small form. "I know it's the first date but I don't care," she softly with a slight

look of seductiveness on her face. Shinji was stunned.

"What! What—what are you doing?" She smiled and shut him up with her own soft red lips and pulled him into her room by his collar.

-----------------------------------

Toji coughed nervously as he sat at the kitchen table with Rei being quiet as usual. Their conversation had gone nowhere the whole time.

The two hours were filled with practically nothing but the noise of chopsticks against a bowl. Rei stood up quietly, "I assume that our

time is now over…I must leave then." She didn't give Toji a chance to say anything, all he could hear was the door closing. One step

closer, two steps back… Toji sighed and looked down at the floor feeling a blow to his heart. But he still had a flicker of hope, he was

going to make her open up. He was ready for what was to come next time they would meet, he smiled.

-----------------------------------

Shinji stared at the mirror as he brushed his teeth in the bathroom. The bathroom door suddenly opened and it was Asuka. He jumped

back but she just smiled. "Hey Shin-chan," she walked over to the mirror and began to carefully fix her hair. Shinji felt his heart beating

fast and his hands began to shake. He didn't know what to do after what they did the night before, he was very scared of her. It didn't

seem to phase the beautiful vixen who stared at her reflection with a self satisfied look in her face. "Last night was nice," she put her red

hair behind her ear and smirked, "Very nice" Shinji jumped even higher and dropped his toothbrush and toothpaste on the floor. "Are

you okay?"

"Yeah—yeah…" He backed away and suddenly skidded on the open toothpaste tube and fell. Much to his demise he fell on Asuka. His

blue eyes widened when they locked into Asuka's light blue eyes. She smiled and rested her hands on his waist.

"What want to recreate last night's events," she was about to kiss him when he pulled away from her grasp and stood up.

"L—lets go to school," he left the bathroom leaving her confused on the floor.

Misato sat in the kitchen feeding fish to Pen-pen who happily ate it. She looked up to see Shinji walking towards the door. "Hey Shin-

chan?" He returned to the kitchen when he heard his name.

"Yeah Misato?" he was sweating gallons and Misato frowned.

"Are you hiding something from me."

"Uh…no—no," he loosened his collar. Misato couldn't help smiling.

"Oh I get it," she snickered and bit on her finger almost threateningly. "You and Asuka have gotten a little close haven't you!"

"Wha—what! Nooooooooo," he exclaimed and suddenly ran out the door screaming.

Hikari shyly walked towards Toji who was silently sitting at his table without Kensuke. Hikari smiled, all her anger towards Toji had

faded away with the thought of the bliss of being with him. He stared at the homework that was due that day with a cute puzzled look on

his face. "Hey Toji," she said as she leaned her hands against his table. He looked up looking a little tired.

"Hey," he smiled a little. "Are you off your period now?" She twitched a little but the anger grew fainter in her face. The frown became a

smile yet again.

"So how is it going with Rei?"

"Oh its fine, I guess…but she doesn't really say anything," he looked concerned with this but the look of optimism shined in his eyes, "But

I'm goin to try to make her open up ya know."

"Oh that's great," she giggled, she admired his kindness so much, she blushed a little even though he was speaking of some other girl. "I

hope she does, it would really make her more approachable."

"Yeah that's why I'm doing this I think…" he scratched his nose deep in thought, yet another thing that Hikari was fond of. Suddenly

Asuka entered the room triumphantly and signaled for Hikari to go talk to her. Hikari nodded with a frown. Asuka then sighed and sat

down feeling disappointed that she couldn't share her news. Shinji sat in the corner of the room looking pale and still shaking. Toji turned

to look at him because Shinji's shivering was making his desk move. "Shinji? What's wrong!" Hikari growled at Shinji when she finally

lost Toji's attention.

"Na—na nothing…," his face was pale and he rocked back and forth. The teacher walked into the room making Hikari almost fall off the

table she was leaning on. She stumbled back up.

"Everyone stand!" The whole class stood up. "Sit." She let out a breath and then sat down at her own desk with her head down.

"Ok students," he exhaled and a smile appeared on his old wrinkled face. "Congratulations you are now with child!" There was silence in

the room but out of nowhere Shinji let out a scream and ran out of the room. The teacher cleared his throat. "Sadly we can not recreate

the whole process," all the boys grumbled to themselves angrily. "But we can skip to the parenting skills." From under the table he pulled

out a huge carton of eggs. He handed them to Hikari, "Please give these out to all the females in the room."

"Yes, sensei." Said Hikari.

Asuka stared at her egg. "Pfft, this is nothing like a child."

"Ahh but it is as fragile as a newborn child," the sensei answered, "For two weeks you will take care of these eggs…I mean children, as if

they were your own."

"But don't babies cry a lot when they're barely born?"

"Stop showing them all the flaws of the project, Asuka," he screamed making all the students quiet again. He looked around the room

awkwardly and loosened his collar feeling sweat drip down his face. "Umm just record your process."

-----------------------------------------

Misato knocked on Shinji's door and leaned her head against it. "Shin-chan, open the door. I'm worried about you."

-----------------------------------

Tee hee! Will Shinji tell Misato his problems? Will Rei say even more than she did before! Will Kensuke actually say anything important!

Will Shinji ever stop shaking! And will this egg mean more that you think? Hope you liked this new chapter…its not long enough, I know

but I try! Review people please review!


End file.
